Lollipop Luxury
by Middle Current
Summary: Candy stores aren't as innocent as they seem...Especially when a sexy blond with a love for lollipops is on the scene! Basically PWP. SaiNaru Lemon-ness. Because there aren't enough lemons of them ANYWHERE.


_Fuck me, _

_I'ma celebrity _

_Can't take your eyes off me_

_ I make you fuck me just to get somewhere _

_Fuck me, I'm a celebrity _

_Can't take your hands off me_

_ I know you wanna suck me Whatchu waiting for?_

Sai watched in amazement as the thick red lollipop made its way past Naruto's pink lips and into his mouth. The wide red tongue rolled around it and a small amount of drool slid down the blond's chin. A twitch.  
"Mmm..." the kitsune moaned lightly around the lucky candy, "So...anh...goood..." Sai closed his eyes and nearly groaned as the lollipop pushed past once more, almost as though thrusting in and out of Naruto's mouth. His pants got a hell of a lot tighter, and his face flushed red. God, he looks so...good... /b The only thing that really looked delicious in the picture before the brunette was the whiskered man sucking delightedly on a lollipop. Sai panted lowly as he got even harder; Naruto had pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and was licking it innocently.  
"Naruto kun..." Sai whimpered, looking down to hide the crimson dust that crept across his cheeks.  
Naruto turned his head, the lollipop barely hanging from his lip.  
"Yeah?" he replied delicately, "What is it?" Sai looked up, having put his emotional mask on and grabbed Naruto's arm, tugging him along to another area.  
"Sai bastard, where are we going?"  
"That's...hanh...not important...nubbin..." the raven panted slightly as they walked on, he was walking funny, as though to hide something. Naruto used his free hand to pull the lollipop stick out of his mouth, seeing as the candy itself had quickly dissolved.  
"Why are you acting so funny? Tired already?"  
"No...I'm actually...quite...excited..." Here, the brunette snickered his emotionless snicker, and Naruto gave him a puzzled look. The two were soon gone from the sidewalk where they had been standing outside the candy store, and were soon in front of Sai's apartment. Naruto snatched his arm out of Sai's hand and stopped in his tracks.  
"All right, now I'm suspicious. Just what the hell is going on?" Sai tried to pay attention, really, he did, but he could only stare at those two perfect lips...He imagined them wrapped around something far bigger than the lollipop they had previously been admiring, and the words he'd heard on the radio that morning still rang in his ears...  
_Lip gloss and lollipop_

_Let's rock I wanna pop_

_ Can't take your eyes off me _

_I'm all that you can see_

Sai narrowed his eyes and smiled swiftly, grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him toward the door.  
"You'll see what's going on shortly." He murmured. The blond didn't protest as Sai opened the door to his apartment and stayed silent as they stepped in. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Naruto found himself lying on the couch, stomach up and Sai's intense face hovering above him. Immediate nervousness rushed over him and he couldn't stop himself from asking panicked questions.  
"',I'lldoitandyou-" his threats and hurried questions were silenced by a pale pair of lips pressing against his own and a cool hand working its way under his jacket. It took him several moments to realize just what was going on, and when it finally sprung on him that Sai was kissing him, he was actually quite relieved. Better than getting his ass kicked by a bunch of paint monsters, he supposed. But he pushed Sai away quietly and worked to gain air.  
"Wait...what was that for?"  
"I want you, Naruto."  
"W-WHAT?" Naruto shouted, blue eyes wide and mouth agape. Sai shrugged it off as though it were nothing.  
"You're sexy," Sai began, nipping on Naruto's neck and chuckling when he got a moan in return, "I want to be inside you, I want you to scream my name and beg for more..." Panting noises were coming in large quantities from the man beneath Sai, and he was definitely enjoying them. Naruto groaned as Sai unzipped his jacket and tore both the shirt beneath it and the jacket itself off.  
"Mm...such a sexy stomach.." Sai whispered lowly into Naruto's ear, "But there's something even better under here..." with those words said, he slid his hand down Naruto's pants and felt his length, stroking it.  
"You're already hard...It's good to know I'm not the only one who's excited." Naruto whimpered in delight as a gentle thumb moved over his slit, and he rolled his hips to get more pleasure.  
"Nuh-uh-uh..." Sai said, tsking quietly, "We should both be feeling good...Let's make that happen..."  
_Hot damn, here I come_

_ Tell me how you want it done_

_ At the mall,_

_ in the hall, _

_on your mama's bedroom wall _

_You can choose, _

_either way you will end up on the news _

_(Yeah, just like you wanted, right?)_

"How...can I make you feel good...master?" Sai's eyes widened and his member twitched at the incredible instant submission. A smirk crossed his lips and he rose from on top of his new-found lover and sat back in the couch and pointed to his erection, which was hidden by the thick and annoying fabric. The blond nodded understandingly and lowered his head to where the zipper of Sai's pants began. His teeth bit down on it and he pulled it down sensually, his blue eyes met Sai's coal black ones, which actually held two emotions that even Naruto could recognize as adoration and lust. Naruto pulled the boxers and pants down, and it was clear that Sai was VERY happy to see him. He smiled and tenderly licked the head, causing Sai's breath to hitch.  
"N-Naru-" Sai moaned, threading his fingers in blond strands. Naruto licked the head more, and traced a thin vein on the member before him with his tongue.

_Oh my god _

_Can't you tell my (Mmm)_

_Makes you wanna sweat _

_Am I all set?_

_Not yet, not yet_

"Mm...this tastes a lot better than the lollipop.." Naruto muttered as he licked up the pre-cum that pooled in the slit. It was salty, but in Naruto's point of view, it tasted even sweeter than any candy he'd ever had. Sai gripped Naruto's hair harshly and looked down at the kitsune.  
"Naruto...suck..." he commanded, his voice faltering slightly. Naruto immediately complied and took the tip into his mouth, then the whole thing. It was incredibly large, so he had to stroke the parts he couldn't reach. His tongue slid all around the base and tip, and it was obvious that Naruto was incredibly talented when it came to this.  
I'll make you hot Make you rock I'll leave the world in shock I'm your tease I'm your fuel I just wanna see you drool On your knees Pretty please You wish you were my main squeeze L-L-L Luxury "Mmm..." Naruto moaned around the thick length in his mouth, bobbing his head. Sai pulled Naruto's mouth off of his manhood, panting. A thin trail of pre-cum hung from his bottom lip, his cheeks were red, and his eyes were half lidded and lust filled. Sai wanted nothing more than to push him right back down on his rock hard cock, but he was just ready to cum, and he wanted them both to feel good, and he felt as though he was being a little greedy with this blond.  
"Let's both feel good, Naruto kun.." Sai moaned, ridding his nubbin of his pants and boxers and doing the same with himself. Sai hovered over Naruto, his hands at Naruto's sides, with his uke's back against the soft fabric of the couch. Naruto looked up at the sexy vision that was Sai, the usually well kept black hair messy and matted, the intense black eyes narrowed and lust filled, and that gorgeous mouth wide open, just waiting for Naruto to explore it. He looped his arms around Sai's neck and forced his lips against the ones above him, his tongue plunging into Sai's mouth.  
_Lip gloss and lollipop _

_Let's rock I wanna pop_

_ Can't take your eyes off me_

_ I'm all that you can see_

_Lip gloss and lollipop I'll make your (booty drop)_

_Can't take your eyes off me I'm everything you__ wanna be_

He moved away from those pale lips to speak into Sai's ear.  
"Put it in, I want it inside." Sai groaned at just those words so sensually spoken. He slowly sheathed himself inside the blond, the pre-cum and saliva helping to ease the way in.  
"N-Naru-" Sai panted. The tightness that overcame his lower half was wonderful, and he could swear that what he was feeling was complete and utter pleasure. Naruto shuddered in delight at feeling that beautiful cock inside him, and his insides clenched around Sai's member. Completely inside the kitsune now, Sai closed his eyes and panted lowly.  
"Sai, look at me..." Naruto had placed his hands on Sai's shoulders and allowed himself to relax on the couch. Sai did as he was told and looked down at the whiskered man.  
"Oh God..." he said. Naruto's cheeks were flushed a dark pink, his mouth had a tiny bit of saliva (or pre-cum?) trailing down his chin, one sexy blue eye was closed, and his blond brow was drenched in sweat.  
"I'm looking...and you're so sexy.." Sai whispered into Naruto's ear, hot chills running down his spin and causing him to tingle. With Naruto's permission, he started a steady rhythm. He thrusted gently at first, then harder to reach Naruto's prostate.  
"Oh God! Sai!" Jackpot. Sai grinned and pulled out completely, only to thrust in even harder.  
"You're so tight...you feel so good." Sai said. The sound of skin slapping against skin only made the experience that much better. The two groaned in unison at every amazing movement, their rhythm was beautifully in sync, much like one of Sai's dirty pictures he kept hidden. Naruto's manhood rubbed against Sai's hard abs, and the friction along with the assault on his prostate was driving him crazy. The couch creaked from the rough movements, and Sai worried for a split second if they would break it, but that faded when he realized who was under him and how amazing it felt. He looped his arms around Naruto's waist and sat against the couch so Naruto could ride him. His lover was quick to get the message and immediately began to impale himself with Sai's leaking cock. His head tossed backward from pleasure, Naruto screamed as loud as he wished, and Sai watched in awe as his erection disappeared and reappeared from the tight heat. He couldn't believe that Naruto's body was welcoming him so kindly, but he sure as hell wasn't questioning it. The brunette grabbed Naruto's erect member in his hand and stroked as Naruto rode him, reveling in the bits of pre-cum that escaped and slid onto his hand.  
"Naruto...I'm close..." he warned, shivering as the tight coil in his stomach began to slowly unravel.  
"M-me too..." Naruto replied.  
"Can I cum inside?"  
"Y-Yeah...please..." Naruto pleaded sweetly. Sai released Naruto's dick from his hand and embraced his blond as they fucked. He thrusted upwards as Naruto repeatedly slammed down. After feeling the tightening of Naruto's insides signaling his climax, Sai bursted from pleasure and Naruto did the same, cum spilling all over both their abdomens. Naruto collapsed on Sai in exhaustion, panting.  
"That felt good, Naruto..."  
"The feeling's mutual." The blond said. Sai laughed and kissed his nubbin's face.  
"We have to go to that candy store more often."  
_L-l-l-luxury._


End file.
